The invention relates to a transfer arrangement for transporting and/or aligning a workpiece. The workpiece is in particular a sheet metal or a sheet metal part, which has already been processed, which is conveyed to a press or a press stage of a press line for further processing and which is placed into a processing position. For this purpose, the transfer arrangement encompasses at least one cross member, which can be moved and/or pivoted in a plurality of directions in space. An interchangeable base support is coupled to the cross member via a coupling arrangement so as to be capable of being released. The base support supports a workpiece gripping arrangement for gripping the workpiece. The transfer arrangement is provided and equipped to be able to interchange the base support automatically. That is, a coupled base support can be removed and a new base support can be coupled
Such a transfer arrangement is known from DE 10 2006 025 272 B3, for example. Due to movements of the cross member, the base support can be unlocked and removed by means of the workpiece gripping arrangement and a new base support can be accommodated. An automatic tool interchange, that is, an automatic interchange of the tool gripping arrangement is possible with the help of the axles of the transfer arrangement.
A transfer arrangement for a press is known from DE 100 09 574 A1. Movably arranged workpiece-specific suction members are present on the cross member, wherein the suction members represent a workpiece gripping arrangement. A spindle-nut system is arranged on the cross member for moving or pivoting the suction members. This spindle-nut system can be controlled by means of a drive, which is arranged on a pivotable mount. The cross member is fastened to the pivotable mount 17.